dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Egg Hunt
Magic eggs were hunted and collected to later be traded at The Vernal Glass to receive prizes in the . Prizes include decorations, two dragons, and an island. Each prize required a certain amount of magic eggs to be traded in to be earned. The total amount of magic eggs needed to earn all of the prizes was 4,000 magic eggs. After a player turned in 4,000 magic eggs, a completed replica of The Vernal Glass is gifted along with the Lost Island. If a player turned in more magic eggs than required to obtain their next prize the remaining magic eggs went towards the following prize and the magic egg storage meter was reset to zero. After the ended, any players who did not get the Lost Island received a complete replica of The Vernal Glass What is the Magic Egg Hunt? Magic Egg Hunt- Help Menu Rules.png|Magic Egg Hunt Help Menu (Rules Section) Magic Egg Hunt- Find All The Magic Eggs.png|Find all the Magic Eggs! Magic Egg Hunt- Finding Magic Eggs.png|Finding Magic Eggs Magic Egg Hunt- Buying Magic Eggs.png|Buying Magic Eggs Magic Egg Hunt- Trading Magic Eggs For Prizes Part One.png|Trading Magic Eggs for Prizes (Part 1) Magic Egg Hunt- Trading Magic Eggs For Prizes Part Two.png|Trading Magic Eggs for Prizes (Part 2) Magic Egg Hunt- Help Menu Prizes One.png|Magic Egg Hunt Help Menu (Prizes Section Part 1) Magic Egg Hunt- Help Menu Prizes Two.png|Magic Egg Hunt Help Menu (Prizes Section Part 2) The 's objective was to power up the The Vernal Glass. The helped build on the Lost Island where the The Vernal Glass, the last remaining Ovalith Dragons, an Ovalith Pedestal, a unique Gemstone Habitat, and The Egg of Burcadia are located, which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Welcome.png|Tutorial Welcome Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Part_One.png|Tutorial Part One Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Part_Two.png|Tutorial Part Two Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Tutorial_Part_Three.png|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how Magic Egg Hunt will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 50 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion One.png|The Egg of Burcadia Reward Message Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Two.png|Ovalith Pedestal Reward Message Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Three.png|Gemstone Habitat Reward Message Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Four.png|First Ovalith Dragon Reward Message Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Five.png|Second Ovalith Dragon Reward Message Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Six.png|Lost Island Reward Message Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Twelve.png|You've Finished The Magic Egg Hunt GettingGems.jpg|The Magic Egg Hunt is over! Magic Egg Hunt- Prize Completion Seven.png|Animation when Magic Eggs are Being Traded In When enough magic eggs were collected they were able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occured. The prizes were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. The only way a player could have received enough magic eggs to receive the Lost Island was through game play and by purchasing some in the market. The Lost Island was exclusive content to the , and serves a permanent testament of a player's efforts to restore the city of Burcadia. Gallery LoadingScreenMessage-SomethingSpecialIsComingSoon.png|Magic Egg Hunt In-Game Notification 2014 FBMessage-SomethingSpecialIsComingSoon.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Post 2014 LoadingScreenMessage-ComingToDragonValeApril10thIsland.png|Magic Egg Hunt In-Game Notification 2014 FBMessage-ComingToDragonValeApril10thIsland.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-TheMagicEggHunt.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-TheVernalGlassExplanation.png|The Vernal Glass Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-TheEggofBurcadia.png|The Egg of Burcadia Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-OvalithPedestal.png|Ovalith Pedestal Facebook Post 2014 LoadingScreenMessage-TheMagicEggHuntEndingApril27.png|Magic Egg Hunt In-Game Notification 2014 FBMessage-TheMagicEggHuntEndingApril27.png|Magic Egg Hunt Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-GemstoneHabitat.png|Gemstone Habitat Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-MagicEggHuntEggCollectingQuestions.png|Magic Egg Hunt Frequently Asked Questions Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-DoubleMagicEggWeekendFull.png|Double Magic Egg Weekend Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-OvalithDragonFull.png|Ovalith Dragon Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-SecondDoubleMagicEggWeekendFull.png|Second Double Magic Egg Weekend Facebook Post 2014 LoadingScreenMessage-MagicEggToGem.jpg|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems In-Game Notification 2014 FBMessage-EggsTransformIntoGemsFull.png|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems Facebook Post 2014 FBMessage-MagicEggHuntThanksForPlayingFull.png|Thanks For Playing Facebook Post 2014 LoadingScreenMessage-TheMagicEggHuntEndingApril30AccidentalMessage.png|Magic Egg Hunt Accidental In-Game Notification 2014 MagicEggHuntNotification2014.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Notification 2014 DoubleMagicEggWeekend2014Notification.jpeg|Double Magic Egg Weekend Notification 2014 Notes *The began on April 10, 2014. *On April 14, 2014, Backflip Studios added two topics to their Customer Support Portal regarding the . **The topics were Egg Reset Timer and Eggs Not Registering After Visiting. *On April 18, 2014, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic eggs from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of magic eggs. This was a "weekend only" promotion and only lasted three reset cycles. **On April 25, 2014 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion. *Players that finished the by earning all the rewards from the event were not able to collect anymore magic eggs prior to the event officially ending, the Lost Island moved and the event ended 'earlier' for them. *The rewards were never available for purchase in the market. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to cast magic eggs into The Vernal Glass from April 10 to April 28, 2014. *The ended on April 28, 2014. Category:Events